Online Dating
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Casey and Olivia try online dating. Elliot and Fin have the same idea but niether pair knows it at first. There are some chapters that are SONGFICS!
1. Chat

Online Dating

Summary: Olivia and Casey are sick of picking up guys at work and at the bar. So now they have moved up in the technologically advanced world of ONLINE DATING!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1-Chat

Olivia and Casey are sitting in Casey's office on her computer.

"A new member just signed up!" Casey said excitedly.

"IM him," Olivia said leaning over her.

141bitch: Hi

coldasice: Hi. How are you?

141bitch: Good. And you?

coldasice: OK.

141bitch: So what are you doing here?

coldasice: Need to find someone outside of the office to talk to.

141bitch: Me too!

coldasice: You aren't really a bitch, right?

141bitch: I can be when it suits.

coldasice: what kind of work do you do? 

141bitch: Lawyer. You?

coldasice: Law enforcement.

141bitch: We would get along great! My best friend is an officer.

Fin looks away from his computer to Elliot. Elliot looks back at him.

"What?" Elliot said looking confused.

"Dude, I'm chatting with a girl and she is a lawyer and her best friend is a police officer," Fin said looking at Liv's empty desk.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Elliot said looking at her desk too.

141bitch: Are you still there? 

coldasice: Yeah!

141bitch: Good because my friend and me were wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks.

coldasice: Sure I have a friend who would love to meet your friend too!

141bitch: Great! See you at 8?

coldasice: Sounds good. Meet you at Meloni's on 108th.

141bitch: See you both there. Bye.

coldasice: Bye.

Casey looks over at Olivia and smiles. "So are you going to be Rachael or Olivia?"

"I'll tell you when I see him," Olivia said smiling. "Later!"


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2-Getting Ready (Settlin')

Olivia and Casey are at Olivia's apartment getting ready for their dates. They were trying on different dresses and outfits. Casey ran over to the stereo and put in Olivia's _Sugarland: Enjoy The Ride_ CD.

_Fifteen minutes left to throw me together  
For Mr. Right Now, not Mr. Forever  
Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends  
Lookin' like another, "Maybe we can be friends."  
I've been leaving it up to fate  
It's my life so it's mine to make_

Casey and Olivia both rush for the bathroom and make it there at the same time. They shove each other playfully looking in the mirror.__

Chorus:  
I ain't settlin'  
For just getting by  
I've had enough so-so  
For the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low  
So raise the bar high  
"Just enough," ain't enough this time  
I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything

They chase each other around the apartment because they stole each others things.__

With some good red wine  
And my brand new shoes  
Gonna dance a blue streak around my living room  
Take a chance on love, and try how it feels  
With my heart wide open  
Yeah, you know I will  
Find what it means to be the girl  
Who changed her mind  
And changed the world

Repeat chorus

I ain't settlin'  
For just getting by  
I've had enough so-so  
For the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low  
So raise the bar high  
"Just enough," ain't enough this time

I ain't settlin'  
For just getting by  
I've had enough so-so  
For the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low  
So raise the bar high

I ain't settlin'  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
So raise the bar high, high

They leave the apartment and get into Olivia's car and drive off.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3- Meeting (Falling For The First Time)

Fin and Elliot are sitting at the bar and it is almost 8.

"They'll be here, chill!" Fin said trying to calm a visibly nervous Elliot.

"What if it is her…them?" Elliot said looking towards the door.

"Who cares? We'll have a good time anyway." Even though Fin began nervously looking at the door himself.

Olivia and Casey walk up to the door of the bar.

"Ready?" Casey asks Olivia with a smile.

"Ready," Olivia nods.

They open the door and walk in. The room seems to come to a pause. Everyone looks towards them.

Elliot and Fin notice the silence and look towards the door again. They get up and walk over to the girls.

"141bitch?" Fin looked at Casey.

"Think of the alphabet stupid. The first letter is A and the fourth letter is D," Casey said laughing.

Olivia and Elliot just stood staring at each other. For them the room was still motionless. They were the only people in the room.

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_

_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_

_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby_

_I'm so fly, that's probably why it_

_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Elliot smiles and takes Olivia by the hand. He takes her out to the dance floor and holds her close.

_I'm so green, it's really amazing_

_I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me._

_I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy_

_It's so strange, I can't believe it_

_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

He spins her around and pulls her back in.

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Fin and Casey take seats at the bar. Casey orders a drink. Fin looks at her hand lying on the bar and places his hand on hers.

_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing_

_I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything_

_I'm so thrilled to finally be failing_

_I'm so done, turn me over cause it_

_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Casey looks at him and smiles. She leans towards him and he leans towards her. Their lips meet softly.

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost_

_Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_

Olivia wraps her arms around Elliot's neck and presses a kiss on his lips.


	4. A Six Pack Or Two

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a few days to post this part of the story but my computer is being EVIL again and every time I get on it freezes or logs me off completely without my permission. So here it is and enjoy.

Chapter 4-A Six Pack Or Two

Summary: An old friend returns in this chapter.

The four of them leave the bar. Casey was wrapped up in Fin's arm. Olivia's and Elliot's hands were entangled.

"I don't feel like going home," Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

"Yeah. Let's get a couple of six packs over at the corner store and head to the station house," Casey suggested looking up at Fin.

"Sounds good to me," Elliot said walking up to the door of the store.

They went in and bought two six packs. They walked the rest of the way to the station house. When they got there they realized that Don was still in his office. Elliot placed the beers on his desk and they walked in.

"Lonely tonight?" Olivia said playfully.

"Huh? Oh! Hi," Don said looking up from his desk. "What are you guys doing here…this late?" Don said looking at his watch.

"The bar closed and we didn't want to go home so here we are," Fin smiled.

_Ring! Ring!_

"That's mine. I'll be right back," Elliot said kissing Olivia and rushing off.

Don looked at Olivia questioningly. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and chuckle nervously.

"Well I have to get home. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow," Don said getting up and walking out.

Olivia, Casey and Fin walked out to the bullpen over to Elliot who had a shocked look on his face and he was holding a news paper. The speaker was on his phone.

"Elliot, are you still there?" A voice said.

"Who is it El?" Olivia said coming up behind him.

"Liv?" The voice said.

"Hello," Olivia looked at the phone.

"Hey it's Alex!"

"Oh-My-God!" Olivia said jumping up and down.

"Honey I'm home!" Alex said laughing.

Olivia pulled the paper from Elliot's hand:

Drug Mogal and Murderer Extradited 

"Where are you Alex?" Fin said coming up to the desk.

"Grand Central."

"We'll pick you up!" Casey chimed.

"Thanks Casey, thanks guys. See you in a bit!" She said hanging up the phone.

Elliot hung up his phone and looked at Olivia. "Alex is home. For good this time." He smiled.

They all rushed out and got into Elliot and Fin's cars. On the way to the station Olivia called John and told him to meet them there and nothing else.

They get to Grand Central and Alex is sitting on a bench in the front.

"Alex!" Olivia squealed jumping out of the car and running over to her.

They hug and Elliot and Fin rush over and wrap them in a group hug. John drives up and sees them. He smiles as he gets out of his car and walks over. Alex looks up at him and smiles. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss on her lips. The others laughed and cheered. As Alex pulled away she looked at the others.

"So where's the party," Alex laughed.

"We bought a couple of six packs and we were hanging out at the 16," Fin said taking Casey's hand and waving them to the cars.

The group gets to the station house and they sit at their desks. Alex sat on John's desk and held his hand as it laid on the desk beside her. Casey sat on Fin's lap and they were making out.

"I'm exhausted," Olivia yawned as she got up.

Elliot got up after her "Want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll just go up to the crib," she said smiling at him.

He made himself yawn and walked up to her. "I'll join you."

The others laughed as they got up.

"Well I better get home too. I have early arraignment in the morning," Casey said nudging Fin.

"Night guys," Alex said waving to them and then looking back at John.

"Let's go to my place," John said smiling.

They walked out hand-in-hand.


	5. Boredom

Chapter 5- Boredom (Digital Get Down)

Casey was sitting at her desk after a long morning in court. She was shuffling through papers that she had to file to be signed when an IM popped up.

coldasice: Hey Beautiful!

She turned on her computer camera.

He smiled as he looked at her.

Spoken low  
Baby baby we can do all that we want  
We're gettin nasty nasty, we're getting freaky deaky  
Baby baby we can do more than just talk  
Cause I can hear ya hear ya, and I can see ya see ya  
Baby baby we can do all that we want  
We're getting nasty nasty, we're getting freaky deaky

She gets up and closes the door to her office. She sits back down and laughs at him making a funny face.

Chorus 1  
Digital digital get down (get down) just you and me  
(You may be) Twenty thousand miles away but I can see ya  
And baby baby you can see me  
Digital digital get down (get down) just what we need  
We can get together naturally  
(We can) We can get together on the digital screen

"I love you so much Fin," she said smiling and blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too Casey," he said smiling back and catching the kiss.

Justin  
Every time I'm sittin all alone girl  
I can't wait to get you on the phone girl  
So pick it up babe  
I can see everything you do  
Bouncin me from satellite to satellite  
I love the things you do for me so late at night  
So turn me on yeah  
It's like I'm right there next to you yeah

"God you're so beautiful. I wish I was with you right now holding you," Fin said sighing softly.

"I want to be with you now too. I can't wait until tonight when I can be with you again. I am so bored and lonely here without you," Casey remarked.

Chorus 2 - Justin  
Can we get connected  
I need some love and affection baby  
I'll call you on the phone  
I hope that I get through  
If you're in the mood and I'm not home  
here's what you do: leave a message  
You know the kind I like to get back to

Repeat Chorus 1 with Justin's echoes  
Yeah

JC  
I lose my mind just when you're speaking  
I see you on the screen, I get to freaking  
So get down babe  
And I'll get down for you  
I get so excited when I'm watching girl  
I can't wait to see you touch your body girl  
It's just me and you  
So we can do what we gotta do (yeah)

Repeat Chorus 2 - JC  
Repeat Chorus 1 with JC's echoes

Digital digital digital digital get down (get down)  
Digital digital digital digital get down (get down)  
Spoken low  
Baby baby we can do more than just talk  
Cause I can hear ya hear ya, and I can see ya see ya  
Baby baby we can do all that we want  
We're getting nasty nasty, we're getting freaky deaky  
Baby baby we can do more than just talk  
Cause I can hear ya hear ya, and I can see ya see ya  
Baby baby we can do all that we want  
We're getting nasty nasty, we're getting (oh oh) digital

"I have to go baby. I love you," Casey said softly.

"Don't leave me all alone," Fin said pouting.

"See you tonight honey," Casey waved.

"I love you sweetie," Fin said smiling.

Repeat Chorus 1 with digitalized echoes  
Repeat Chorus 1 with digitalized echoes

Digital digital get down (get down)  
Just what we need...

Casey and Fin shut off their computers and went on with their days until they saw each other again that night. 


	6. A Walk In The Park

Chapter 6- A Walk In The Park

Alex and John are walking through Central Park holding hands. John looks over at Alex and kisses her gently. She puts her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. Then she pulls back and smiles at him sweetly.

"I love you John," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you Alex," he said wrapping her up in a hug.

"I've wanted to say that to you for so long," she said looking at him again.

"I…" He began before she rested her finger on his lips.

"Let me just say this. Before I left they brought Liv and El to see me. I wanted to tell you but they wouldn't let me. Then I came back for that case and you were the first person I wanted to see, but me being here didn't last for long. Now I am home for good," she smiled. "Now I have all the time in the world to spend with you. I love you John. I always have and I always will." She smiled at him and waited for a response.

He smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek. "I would have waited forever for you Alex. I love you and I have always wanted to say that to you. I want to say that to you every day for the rest of our lives." He took a small box out of his pocket. "I would kneel down but I'm old," he laughed. Then she laughed too. "Will you marry me Alex? I know after everything that you are the one for me."

"Yes John. I would love to marry you," Alex laughed as she began to cry.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly.


	7. Back To Business

Chapter 7- Back To Business

The next day John was sitting at his desk on the phone with Alex. Fin was on his computer with Casey. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. They each balled up a piece of paper. Olivia threw hers across at John and Elliot threw his at Fin.

"Got to go baby. I love you," Fin said waving at Casey on his computer.

"See you tonight honey," Casey said as she signed off.

"Phone sex is so overrated," Olivia said shaking her head at the two men, laughing.

"Bye baby. I'll see you later," John said as he hung up his phone.

"We see our girls only at night and when they come over here for a case! I can't help but notice that you two sit across from each other every day! So don't give me that bull shit Liv!" Fin yelled as he got up to get a cup of coffee.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck, which made her laugh.

Don walked out of his office. "Benson! Stabler! My office!" He barked waving them over.

"Coming!" They said nervously smiling at each other.

"I don't have to split you two up at work, do I?" He said sternly as he lowered his eyebrows.

"No Don!" They said laughing.

"Good! Now get out there and get back to work!"

Don walked out of his office again a few minutes later and waved Fin and John over to him.

They walked into his office and sat down.

"Yeah Don," Fin said looking over at him.

"You guys need to cool it too. I need you to be on the phone with leads and I need you to be online looking up information on cases."

"Yes sir," John said nodding his head.

"Sure thing," Fin said in agreement.

"Now let's back to business as usual."

The two men walked out of the office and went back to work.


End file.
